<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The end? by ShadowRiki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599646">The end?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki'>ShadowRiki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alola Family, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Mother-Son Relationship, Papa Kukui, mama burnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kukui and Ash quarrel over their differences. Ash doesn't like that Kukui is protecting him. And now they don't talk much, but in their hearts they both regret it. Can they reconcile or not? Or will this be the end of their family relationship?</p>
<p>Before, as read fanfiction, read this the writing. This fanfiction, created my friend @BeaugeBenjamin (Twitter), but he asked me for help. He asked me to show you these wonderful fanfictions. Go to my friend's account please)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The end?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, the students of the school are working hard. " For young children, they carry too many responsibilities with them ". Professor Kukui always thought so. But then again, this is even more evident when, upon entering his classroom, he finds not only a strange silence, but in addition, that they were all surprisingly exhausted and tired compared to usual. The reason is simply that they were called to intervene as Ultra-Guardians to stop an Ultra-Chimera. Professor Kukui has never been very thorough in this Ultras stuff, and is even less enthusiastic that it is his own students who must take on these responsibilities and risks. If only his opinion counted, he would have disapproved without exception, but given that his own students accept this mission without objection, he sees no reason to oppose it, even if he nevertheless has some reservations and also has some disputes with Lusamine . He thinks that she should think more of her role as mother than that of president of the Aether foundation. But he feels reassured to know that his wife who works with her will be able to balance things. Entering his class, seeing his poor exhausted students, he tells himself that he will improvise and not offer them activitiestoo intense. He was never demanding as a teacher, thinking above all about the well-being of his students, this earned him a good reputation. But there, he had the feeling that he was going to turn red and collapse. He even felt drops of panic sweating on his forehead. Soon, he found a horrible discovery : Ash covered with scratches and of injuries throughout the body . Panicked, he runs towards him to ask :</p>
<p>- Ash , are you okay ? - Yes, I think, replied Ash feverishly . - What happened ? Can someone answer me ? <br/><br/>  </p>
<p>Apparently, it must be serious because no one seems to dare to answer. It was Rotom -Dex who decided to show the scene in question through a video he filmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>The scene actually shows Ash intervening between the Ultra-Chimera and his unconscious Pikachu to act as a shield. It's hardly a pleasure to see it as a situation, but knowing it's almost a habit that people get used to it. However, Professor Kukui has doubts about his injuries which seem much more serious. And this is confirmed later in the scene, while Ash took the attack directly on him, here he is thrown to the other end of the cliff by the violence of the shaking, and nobody will be able to rescue them enough quickly from the distance from where they are, not even the Poké-mounts. Pikachu was able to narrowly avoid the force that would have thrown him into the same fall, but Ash was not so lucky, and here he is right at the gates of the deadly fall. It seems to be the end for Ash, but miraculously, the vegetation below was dense enough to cushion his fall . This is how it takes branches and leaves all over the body. He is still alive at the end, but is filled with a lot of scratches, and ends up in a painful fall , making Ash unconscious.</em>
</p>
<p>Professor Kukui watches the video carefully, and as it turns, it gets paler and paler. At the end, he does something that reminds Ash a lot : he lowered his head , his face masked by his cap. He lets nothing show through at first, but his students noticed that he was shaking with his closed fists, and started to groan. Then suddenly, without warning, he screams in rage throughout the school. It was so sudden that it surprised everyone and even attracted a lot of people, including Director Oak who wondered what was going on. And without warning, he goes to the board to lift it and access the base of the Ultras-Guardians. As he made his way to the elevator, he turned to Ash and his students to say :</p>
<p>- I'll be back to take care of you and all of you quickly. Let me do it in the meantime. As long as I'm there, I don't want you all to take any more by staying as Ultra-Guardians. It's too dangerous.</p>
<p>Going down, with the elevator, he heads into the headquarters, towards the central computer, and tries to get in touch with Lusamine to express his deepest thoughts. Finally , the computer turns on and it turns out that Lusamine is indeed present, a pity that she is not alone, and that she is by the side of Faba, Wicke, and ... his wife. He would have preferred to avoid performing in front of so many people, but too bad, now that he is there, he will do with it.</p>
<p>- Professor Kukui , begins Lusamine. Good morning, glad to see you.</p>
<p>" Happy " may not be the word he would have chosen. This is why he responds well in spite of himself under the blow of anger :</p>
<p>- I would like it to be reciprocal.<br/>- What is it professor, asks Lusamine, taken aback ? Is there a problem ? - Honey. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Even the words of his wife Burnet fail to soften him, his anger is far too strong to reach him.</p>
<p>- There is a problem, yes indeed, and I'm not happy at all. I'm already entering my class, I see my students completely exhausted and tired. I can hardly bear the idea that these children have to go out at night and work hard to save the region. At the limit, I can still bear. But this is not the concern, the problem comes from the fact that Ash , the child I am in charge of, came close to death and finally came out with lots of injuries. He is in bad shape because of your actions.</p>
<p>These words came out in spite of himself, but he has not yet revealed what he had on his heart for a long time.</p>
<p>- Professor, I ...<br/>- No, don't say anything, and let me continue. You have not already seen fit to ask me my opinion on this Ultra-Guardian mission that you impose on them. Well, know that I am totally against the idea that it is my dear students who take this dangerous responsibility. They are just children, they are young and I am their teacher, but since I regard them as my own children, I am concerned for their well-being and safety. And I am not delighted with this mission that you have entrusted to them. They certainly many potenti al , but they are so young and full learning. They must learn and discover the world, not save it. And my role is to guide and preserve them, there it is far beyond my abilities. I can no longer bear this situation. It is not only a promise made to Ash's mom to preserve it, it is my promise to all the parents of my students. And as long as I am there, I refuse that my students pursue this Ultra-Guardian mission, and that you hire professional adults instead.</p>
<p>What he does not know is that behind him, his students have followed him discreetly and listen attentively to the conversation in secret, and are even touched by the attention of their teacher.</p>
<p>-… I love my students whom I cherish as the most precious treasure. Which is not your case, obviously, where I blame you for thinking more about your work than your role as a mother.</p>
<p>Lilie feels touched by the professor's confession.</p>
<p>-… So now, it's over. I forbid you to take it out on my students and let them live their lives. The world will have to do without them as Ultra Guardians.</p>
<p>But Ash doesn't seem to want to accept this situation. Despite the touching attention of Professor Kukui, he feels that the world still needs him and his friends in the role of Ultra-Guardian. Despite himself, he decides to intervene.</p>
<p>- Hey, professor, he said coming out of his hiding place!<br/>- Ash, what are you doing here, asks Professor Kukui, surprised ? I told you to let me settle this story personally. - I know it, but I worried when I saw your reaction earlier, so I discreetly followed you with my friends in secret and we listened to you. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Professor Kukui plans to pay attention in the future to his reactions, which are likely to attract attention. Now that everything is revealed, the other students come out of their hiding place and join Ash.</p>
<p>- Say professor, don't you seriously plan to withdraw us from our role as Ultra-Guardian ? - I think that's best, Ash. It's for your good. - But the world needs us. - But you are young and you need to discover the world without risking your lives. The Aether Foundation may well ask for help from qualified adults. - Except that I feel that it is we alone who are capable of fulfilling this mission. - I'm sorry children, but I refuse to continue to see you take these risks. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>The kids didn't know what to think about. Perhaps it is better this way, but who could fulfill this mission better than they do ? Ash thinks there is no one else besides them, but his attempts to convince Professor Kukui to forget this story and reassure him about his injuries are unsuccessful. Even Lusamine and her colleagues feel helpless in the face of such pressure, she also tries to reassure Professor Kukui by saying that everything will be fine and that it will not happen again since the children will be able to be more careful, but that annoys even more the Professor Kukui to see Lusamine's obvious indifference to the well-being of children. Faced with such an objection, Ash begins to get impatient and angry. </p>
<p>- Professor Kukui, that's enough now ! Stop it !  </p>
<p>It's the complete shock for everyone. Never has Ash dared to speak in this tone to Professor Kukui.</p>
<p>- Ash, what's wrong with you ? I'm just trying to protect you. - I don't want your stifling protection. It looks like my mom. But I can make my own decisions and it is my duty to protect humans and Pokémon from harm. - Ash, listen to me ... - Stop acting like you're my parent. You ... YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER ! <br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>Amazement and complete silence in the room. It was the effect of a bomb. The one who is most affected in this whole story is Professor Kukui himself. And yet…</p>
<p>- I ... I know Ash. You are right. But I promised your mother to watch over you.<br/>- Please stop. I forbid you to prevent us from acting for an important cause.</p>
<p>Feeling the situation turned bad, Kiawe decides to intervene.</p>
<p>- Ash, don't you think you're going a little far ? </p>
<p>But it annoys Ash even more.</p>
<p>- That's enough, I do not want a father who protects me, I hate fathers, and even more those who are not well dressed, who drags shirtless.</p>
<p>It hurts Professor Kukui even more. No one dares to say a word. The conversation ends in freezing silence. One has the feeling that the sun has disappeared, even Professor Kukui is getting cold. It may be the beginning of the end.</p>
<p>The sun seems to wake up shyly this morning in Alola. Ash wakes up with a little difficulty. Since yesterday evening, no one has spoken a single word, the atmosphere was very cold. But there is a school, and you have to have lunch first. Going down from the attic, Ash only notices Professor Burnet's presence in the kitchen. Since the altercation, she tried reconciliation well, but it did not work, and preferred to remain silent afterwards.</p>
<p>- Alola Professor Burnet, said Ash.<br/>"Alola Ash," she replied.</p>
<p>Everyone tries to speak falsely with joy.</p>
<p>- Where's Professor Kukui, Ash asks ? - He hasn't come up yet, says Professor Burnet, but he said he's coming soon. <br/><br/></p>
<p>And precisely speaking of him, here he goes up into the room. But this someone does not look like Professor Kukui that everyone knows, he is even unrecognizable. Ash and Professor Burnet are simply amazed to meet this stranger. Well dressed, in perfect teacher outfit, with white blouse, shirt and tie. Black pants and shoes cover her lower body. And more surprisingly, he does not wear sunglasses or a cap. He has everything of the regional teacher and a respectable teacher, but not of Professor Kukui that everyone usually knows.</p>
<p>- Professor Kukui ? - Honey ? <br/> </p>
<p>Professor Kukui smiles.</p>
<p>- Alola ! </p>
<p>All, even the Pokémon were taken aback.</p>
<p>- What is happening to you, professor ? - What's wrong with you darling ? - I had an awareness following our exchange with Ash. He's right, I have to look after my outfit and be more presentable to people. I don't really like it, I'm way too hot with these clothes, but at least I will really give the impression of my role as a teacher. And Ash is right on something else too, and he was right to remind me : I am not his father, and I must stop acting like one. I am his guardian, I must be able to protect him but I must not interfere in his life and his decisions. I will stop being what I am not. I will always keep Ash here, but I will try to keep a distance to minimize our relationships. <br/> <br/> </p>
<p>It is with these words that they eat breakfast together in silence. Ash hides it deep inside, but he begins to regret what he did when he saw Professor Kukui as he is now, and Professor Burnet appears to be embarrassed and frustrated, but she keeps it to herself. As for Professor Kukui, the only thing that bothers him is the warmth of his outfit. And the Pokémon and Rotom-Dex, they seem lost in this situation. A voltage is installed in the home of Professor Kukui, and everything seems to go wrong.<br/>Even on the way to Pokémon school, neither of them speaks, it even worries Pokémon.</p>
<p>When he arrives at Pokémon School, Ash first enters the classroom, and for once, wants to be alone, without talking to his friends. He does not want to involve his friends in his problems, but they will quickly realize that there are some as soon as Professor Kukui arrives in class. All were bowled over by her new, very presentable outfit, even though it is not even cold outside, and their classroom gives access to the outside.</p>
<p>- Alola my dear children, said Professor Kukui happily. And yes, you will have noticed, here is the new me, the new professor Kukui. It was time for me to live up to my title of regional teacher and teacher, and this first of all involves my outfit. So what do you think ? </p>
<p>The students did not know what to think about it, that is not how they are used to their teacher.</p>
<p>- Uh ... begins shyly Lilie, I thought there was nothing more annoying at the start than to see your blouse open, shirtless. But now that I see you like this, I realize it's the opposite. Seeing you well dressed is more disturbing.</p>
<p>Professor Kukui laughs. This does not surprise him.</p>
<p>- I know it may seem disturbing to all of you. But believe me, it is important to me that I take care of my image , even if it is not comfortable for me. Think about it in the future, Kiawe. Don't be mad at Ash for that, on the contrary, he did well. Besides, I also tell you something about a bad habit on my part that I have taken and I apologize. Ash also reminded me of it. I made a reputation for myself as " Kukui dad ". It was for me something as embarrassing as it was touching. But Ash did well to remind me that I am not her father. We will maintain  </p>
<p>So a distance from teacher to student, see just tutor, guardian, but that's it. I would therefore ask you to see us as such.</p>
<p>- But I thought he had no father , replies Barbara .</p>
<p>- It is not for that that I must take this role. Everyone has a father, even Ash, and even me. And if it is found he will want to find his son and discover that he has been replaced. I'll have something to feel guilty about. I will leave her son as he is, and I will let Ash find and have his own real father.</p>
<p>For Ash, it will surprise him that this is the case. His father is short-sighted, he never notices his son. He doesn't think he will care about his son, despite his efforts to get his attention. He believed that his trip would allow him to know his father, but it is not so and he probably ended up giving up. And it is perhaps since he has been in Alola that he realizes that he was looking for the presence of a new father figure, and he may have found it ... before having spoiled everything. At that point, Ash may be ashamed of having acted so selfishly. The truth is that although he behaves as a friend most of the time, he cannot behave like a son. He only had his mother to teach him that, and there again, he arranges himself to avoid this role with his many trips. At this point, Ash no longer knows what to do.</p>
<p>At least 2 weeks later, after the argument between Ash and Professor Kukui, the situation has changed a lot since then. The " Alola family " no longer exists and Ash doesn't know if he can handle it. He no longer does his daily shopping with the teachers, they talk to each other almost more than for work or any other help, but almost not at all on a personal level. Ash doesn't even tell them about his adventures as he used to, and even once he unfortunately returns home later in the evening than usual, and Professor Kukui seems to make sure he doesn't care anymore. of him as of a father, but is content to approve that the boy is a young adventurer who is free to go as he sees fit. In summary, their relationship was limited as promised to that of a teacher and tutor. Ash no longer has that feeling of protection and worry, and ... it worries her. At first, he didn't think it would affect him as much, didn't know what to think of his words that came out without thinking. Maybe it would have been better for him and Professor Kukui, but in reality it is not. Even for Professor Kukui, with his new outfit, he better acquired his title of professor, but no one recognizes the friendly man they had known, and for Hala, who behaves like the guardian of the one he 'he had known since childhood, he even became the godfather of this dear Kukui over time, he felt his loss of happiness and joy in his life. Her professional life is successful, but her personal life seems to be troubled. This was confirmed once when Professor Kukui came to see him confide in him one day, and he did not show the usual smile. What worried Hala.  </p>
<p>- What's going on my dear Kukui ? - I don't know Hala. I have changed everything in my life for the better for some time, but I do not feel particularly good either. Already, this outfit alone, it doesn't look like me. "Indeed," replied Hala, laughing. I admit that I didn't recognize you at the start . Sorry. - It doesn't matter, it's not like it's the first time. - I just want to know one thing, and that you answer me in all honesty, my dear Kukui. - What then, Hala ? - Are you sure you do all this for you ? Aren't you doing it for Ash deep inside you ? Or is there another reason ? <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/>    </p>
<p>Professor Kukui thought long and hard about the question.</p>
<p>"To tell the truth, I don't really know," he replied. I think there are several reasons.<br/>- I think I may have my own idea, my dear Kukui. I know you too well since you were little. You have convinced yourself deep down that you are doing it for your own good, that of Ash and the others. You thought you would take care of your image better and put an end to these rumors of " Papa Kukui " , because you know what you are and what you are not. But the truth is, you're doing this to have Ash's affection , and you recognize deep inside that these rumors of " Papa Kukui " touch you very much . But Ash's words hurt you, and you convinced yourself he was right, but deep down, it hurt you to know that he didn't consider you his father. And you were looking for a way to get her affection and attention to make him look like he was your son, even though you know it sounds selfish. You got attached to this boy, but you felt that it was not reciprocal, and in your self-esteem, you were injured, and you want to repair that by all means. Am i not right ?     </p>
<p>Professor Kukui seems to take the Dean's words with consideration and sighs. However, he recognizes that he is undoubtedly right.</p>
<p>- You seem to know me more than I know myself.<br/>- Because I knew you as if you were my little boy, my dear Kukui. I know what it does. But if you want to have Ash's affection, don't tell yourself that it's by changing your appearance, it could even destabilize more than one believe me.<br/>- I do not know what to do. I know that I am not his father. But ... I love this child so much.<br/>- And do you need to be his father to love him and for him to love you ? </p>
<p>Professor Kukui seems surprised. He had not considered this solution.</p>
<p>- I ... I don't think so, Hala.<br/>- You have to be lucid, come on. Affection is not just a family relationship. It surprised me when you told me about it, but I think I know the boy enough to know that he spoke frustration unintentionally, leaving meaningless words to speak, because he always wants to put the needs of others before their own interests. It is just as much a noble quality as a defect which can worry those around him. But deep down, whoever you are, this boy loves you more than anything, and you have to know it deep inside. I am sure he regrets his words, and that he wants to forget everything. Don't you think you can forget this story ? Family celebration could be a wonderful opportunity to reconcile. </p>
<p>Professor Kukui ponders his words.</p>
<p>- I ... I'll think about it. Thank you Hala.<br/>- You're welcome, my dear Kukui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash was in for a surprise a few days later. It was Professor Kukui who informed his students.</p>
<p>- Soon it will be a special day at Alola. It will be a family day.</p>
<p>Everyone was happy to hear the news and discussions and exchanges are taking place on this subject.</p>
<p>- I know how much this day pleases many people. That's why with the Pokémon school, we organized an event, and you will have a job to do.<br/>- What then, professor, asks Kiawe impatiently ? - Each of you will write an essay that you will present in public and in front of your families as well. Indeed, everyone, including your families, will present themselves for a regional buffet in the Pokémon school, and everyone will be invited to a good friendly time and exchanges. From sunset until night, you will recite them, then a fireworks display will be organized at the end of the evening. It's great, isn't it ? - Yes, professor, all replied in chorus his students. - For cases like Ash, don't worry, I called your mom who will come here with Professor Oak to see his cousin with his grandson and your friend too, Gary. As for Lilie, I arranged with your mother and your brother so that they can free themselves and come to see you. <br/> <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>The two students are delighted with this news.</p>
<p>- This is the news that ends our lesson today. See you tomorrow.<br/>- See you tomorrow, professor.</p>
<p>They all left with ideas in their heads. Kiawe, Lilie and Mallow wish to pay tribute to their departed deceased. Ash is sure not to mention his father in his writing, but he has some hesitation on this subject with Professor Kukui, and also with Professor Burnet. But he has a question that bothers him. He tells the professor about it when they find themselves alone in the classroom.</p>
<p>- Professor Kukui, may I ask you a fairly personal question ? </p>
<p>Professor Kukui seems hesitant, but he has no problem with it at the moment.</p>
<p>- Yes, of course, what do you want to know ? - Well ... Are you going to talk about your parents during this evening ? Or can you tell me a little bit about them, please ? <br/>   </p>
<p>Professor Kukui was surprised by this question.</p>
<p>- Why such a question, Ash ? - I'm just curious. I told myself that children talked a lot about their parents, but not adults, even though they must also have parents, right ? I thought it might be nice if they could talk, and I pos ais question about your parents at the same time . <br/> </p>
<p>What says Ash is right, says Professor Kukui. The family concerns everyone, including the parents of the children's parents. Besides, Kiawe will undoubtedly evoke his grandfather whom he considers as his model.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You are right, indeed. This idea could be interesting. But as far as my parents are concerned, I don't see what I could say about them. They are very nice, and even left me a beautiful gift of inheritance which I unfortunately cannot reveal, but we were each taken up in our occupations. They by their work, and me as an apprentice trainer. And on this point, it was Dean Hala who took care of me as a sponsor and trainer.</p>
<p>Ash listens carefully to her story and seeks inspiration for her work there. Professor Kukui understands his intention , and tries to reassure his student. </p>
<p>- Do not worry, you see that you are not the only one having trouble talking about his parents. This is something that can happen to many people. Nothing will force you to talk about your father, but you can talk about your mom, but also about your friends and your Pokémon who surround you as a family. And Burnet and I could help you in this task, even if we are not family.</p>
<p>- Okay, thank you teacher.<br/>- You're welcome Ash.</p>
<p>Ash is working hard on her party drafting project, but inspiration is hard to come by. He mainly talks about his mother, but also wants to tell Alola about his hosts, but he is afraid of what it could cause. Fortunately for him, he intends to speak to his mom who may be able to guide him. She should soon arrive elsewhere, the teachers and Ash are waiting for her at the airport. After a few minutes of waiting, the plane lands to finally let the passengers get off. Délia and M. Mime come down together with their luggage and join their hosts.</p>
<p>- Alola teachers. Alola Ash, she says.</p>
<p>- Alola madam, answered Professors Kukui and Burnet.</p>
<p>- Alola mom, answered Ash.</p>
<p>She kisses her son and bows as a thank you to the two teachers for the care and care given to her son. The two teachers replied that it was with great pleasure and happiness to have it. It was only then that she noticed something unusual.</p>
<p>- Professor Kukui. You don't seem to be as usual, and it seems strange to me. Usually, you are in a less… well-dressed outfit. I don't recognize you as usual, it's not you.</p>
<p>Professor Kukui expected this remark, but he didn't even think about it any more.</p>
<p>- Ah yes, it's true, you are not yet aware. There was a discussion with Ash, and we agreed things : we will maintain a teacher-student relationship with a certain distance and that I must take care of my outfit to ensure my image in the region. </p>
<p>- How is it done ? What happened, Délia asks ? - I'll explain to you later, mom, Ash answers.  <br/><br/> </p>
<p><br/>She apologizes for the absence of Professor Oak and Gary who would have liked to come, but were quickly selected for an emergency in their work. They apologize in advance and send their greetings and promise to make a phone call to them and Samson Oak for the party. All of them then go to the house of Professor Kukui or Délia and Mr. Mime will spend their stay. She is more than happy to find her child and take advantage of this holiday to be with him. She is also happy to know that it is well taken care of by responsible adults. But she senses that something is wrong between Ash and the teachers. She feels cold and distant atmosphere, which is unusual because Ash said the greater good of his teachers, and teachers cherish as their child, and she had nothing against it, on the contrary, she was delighted th of to know that Ash had found a new dad. But there, she no longer feels this joyful atmosphere. And she would like to know more, but she doesn't dare to broach the subject yet, and Ash insists on explaining it to her alone with her. In the meantime, dinner is served, and as usual, it's so delicious. By watching the Pokémon eat, and Délia notices how her son has made many friends. She feels the urge to cuddle the cute Torrocat in her arms, although he is taller and more robust now. The little conversation focuses on the daily life of each of them as well as life at the Pokémon School. It brings some joy back to this house. This is when Professor Kukui intervenes : </p>
<p>- Ash, I have a suggestion, take your mom with you for a walk on the beach to admire the sunset. Don't worry about the dishes, I insist that Burnet and I take care of it. Go find your mom a bit and have a good time with her, this will be an opportunity to get some inspiration for your work.<br/>- Okay, professor, Ash answers with a little hesitation.</p>
<p>Délia is happy to hear that her son is very useful, but that he obeys very wisely. But she is far from suspecting that there was an unusual argument within this beautiful family which was formerly united. This ride she is going to have, moreover, should be the subject of a discussion that Ash and the teachers hope for. Leaving the dinnerware and Pokemon teachers at home, Ash and his mom go for a walk on the beach under Alola's sunset.<br/>A light cool breeze followed by a gentle caress of the warmth of the setting sun, and waves floating on the sand with some Pokémon coming out of their comfort zone. A show that Délia does not attend every day, but that Ash has the pleasure of sharing with her. They walk quietly all along, but still without a word. Ash does not know where to start, so it seems embarrassing when his mother seems to be the only person right now who can confide her problems and find a solution. Not knowing how to start, he suggested going to sit on a trunk, facing the sun and the sea to admire the spectacle. She readily accepted. What seems to be a long moment of silence eventually subsides with Délia who begins.</p>
<p>- It's beautiful, isn't it my darling ? - Yes. - To say that we won't know this kind of thing in Kanto. - There is only Alola where you can admire this kind of spectacle. It is heavenly. - I understand you. And here, I feel that the atmosphere is frankly good and familiar. We feel at home so much the kindness and benevolence of people and Pokémon are impressive. - You can say that, mom. - This is why I feel so confident and relieved towards the teachers who are concerned about your well-being and your education. And despite having taken on the role of a new family a bit in your eyes, I don't feel that I am devaluing because I all see the good that it does you good , and they help you best achieve your dream . I am happy to see you well surrounded. You needed a family and especially a father. And it fills me with happiness, because as a mom who loves you my darling, the main thing is to see her darling baby happy and fulfilled whatever the circumstances. - Yes indeed. I love you mom too, but I'm not a baby anymore. - But yes, I know, my dear son. But in this case, can you explain something to me ? - What, mom ? - Why and how is it that I feel like a tension between you and the teachers since I arrived ? <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
<p>At that moment, Ash felt an icy cold freeze her blood. He looked at his mother, taken aback. How did she know ? </p>
<p>- How ... How can you know that, mom ? - Come on Ash, please. I'm your mother after all, and I know what's going on. Or rather, I know when something is wrong with my son. I saw him when I arrived. Your behavior, your distance and lack of discussion, as well as the absence of the disturbing attire of Professor Kukui. And I suspect that you were waiting for this moment alone with me to talk about it. So go ahead, talk to me, I can hear everything and help you. And don't try to lie to me, I would know otherwise. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Seeing that it is useless to seek to deny and that in any case it was necessary to speak about it, Ash decides to confess everything to him .</p>
<p>- Well, here. I'll explain everything to you, mom. I ... I said ... I told Professor Kukui that he ... that he was not my father. </p>
<p>Délia was shocked by this revelation. She is very surprised. How did it happen ? </p>
<p>- What happened ? Explain to me. - I was on an Ultra-Guardian mission. I returned to school injured. And Professor Kukui got angry with Lilie's mother and wished that my friends and I were no longer Ultra-Guardians and that we no longer had to face these dangers. It revolted me, I got angry with him and that's how we quarreled and that I told him that he was not my father and even less someone bad dressed. And that's how he took my words with reason and to change to have this outfit and this cold distance which makes him only become my teacher and tutor for several days. And I started by sincerely regretting these words, but I don't know what to do. <br/><br/></p>
<p>That's when looking at her mother, Ash seems to perceive on her face a mixture of laughter and exasperation.</p>
<p>- Sacred Ash. You are truly incorrigible.<br/>- What do you want to tell me, mom ? - Ash, you have a lot of amazing qualities, but there are still a lot of things you need to learn and understand. You remember the time when you had to save the world and when I came to see you, I was worried dead and I told you that you are my world and my hero. <br/><br/></p>
<p>She began to shed a tear that fell on the sand. Ash noticed and began to say : </p>
<p>- I remember very well, yes.<br/>- So, I need you to understand that you are not the one who must carry the world entirely on you to save it. You do not need to take everyone's problems, because you also live and you can also deserve the attention that you are given. Realize that your positive influence makes people get attached to you and want your well-being. Learn to exist and be surrounded by people who only want your good, including protecting yourself and loving you.</p>
<p>Ash tries to take his mom's words into consideration.</p>
<p>- I don't know what happened that day as an accident, besides, I'm not sure I want to know. But I think I would have acted like Professor Kukui if I saw you living the danger enough and that you come back injured after having come close to death. Except that I'm used to seeing you take this kind of risk over the years, but not Professor Kukui. Since he rubbed shoulders with you, he sees you as a young adventurer trainer taking risks, but he does not know all your adventurous journey, and understand well for someone who takes care of you during your stay, it makes him a shock. Try to understand it, not to be abrupt, but above all, to be forgiven.</p>
<p>Ash ponders what her mom just said. He's probably been tough with Professor Kukui, and wants everything to work out, but ...</p>
<p>- I ... I don't mind. Only ... It is not that simple.<br/>- I know that, darling. Nothing is ever easier. But tell me sincerely, how do you feel about Professor Kukui ? Know that whatever your answer, as I explained to you, I will not take it badly. </p>
<p>For Ash, this seems almost obvious.</p>
<p>- So if you are sure of your answer, you know what you have to do for your duty, my darling.<br/>- Okay mom, thank you.<br/>- You're welcome, Ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since his conversation with his mother on the beach, Ash has found the inspiration he needed for his homework, and little by little, he fills the blank pages with a beautiful speech he wanted to say in front of people to whom he cares. He hopes so and repair his mistake. As he progresses, he feels freed from a weight that has oppressed him for a few days by writing as in a diary. Finally, he has the feeling that everything will be fine. Yet ... He feels he is missing something. He feels like a blockage that he cannot explain . He tries to understand, but does not find. And here he is in front of his sheet moping to try to understand, under the worried eye of his Pokémon and Rotom-Dex. He is alone at home, the adults having gone for a walk to let Ash work quietly. That's when someone knocks on the door. It seems strange, because Ash does not wait for anyone in particular, but out of courtesy, gets up anyway to open the door. And to his surprise, is Lilie and her Pokémon at the entrance.</p>
<p>- Alola Ash, she said happily.<br/>- Alola Lilie, Ash answers, surprised. What are you doing here ? - I wanted to see you and chat with you for a long time. - Really ? Why ? - I'll explain to you later. But I want to talk to you, it's important. <br/><br/>  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Curious and intrigued, Ash brought Lilie in and invited her to sit on the sofa with him while inviting her to have a small snack which she gladly accepted. Once settled in, Ash began to speak : </p>
<p>- Is everything all right, Lilie ? Is there something you want to tell me about ? - Everything is going very well for me. Thank you Ash for worrying about me, but I assure you that everything is fine for me. In reality, it was for you that I came to see you.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ash is very surprised to hear that.</p>
<p>- Me ? Why is that, Lilie ? - I have seen for several weeks that things have not been going very well with Professor Kukui. You no longer have the same bond as before, and I find it sad. I just wanted to talk to you about your argument with him.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Ash feels a little embarrassed to talk about this.</p>
<p>- Lilie, I ...<br/>- Ash, don't worry, I'm not here to judge you. You know that I too have problems with my family. You can see how I argue with my mother for example.</p>
<p>Now that Ash is thinking, Lilie is the person who could understand the problem of family relationships the most.</p>
<p>- You know that I love my mom despite what I can say, but I blame her a lot for not being often present for me and my brother who now went to travel on his side. And I never knew my father, the only person I can see as a father is my butler. And what I'm getting at is that you know when I told my mom everything I had on my heart when she was possessed.<br/>- Yes ? - In a way, it brought us closer. But for what you said to Professor Kukui, I have the impression that it rather hurt him because I felt that he loved you as if you were his son.  - However, I'm not her child, but ... I didn't want to tell her what I said to her in anger. - I know, Ash. We all know it, even Professor Kukui. I have always admired your desire to help others, but I did not understand why you rejected the protection of someone. My mother has never been so concerned about my well-being, and you see, she sends me to do Ultra-Guardian missions despite the danger because she now knows that I am a big girl capable of defending myself. But when Professor Kukui acted out of concern for us, it still touched me to feel someone who wants to protect us as if we were his children, and for me at that time, I saw him as … Much like our father. Didn't you feel that ? - Yes possible. - So I didn't want you to stay on this argument with him. You had such a bond before we found cute my friends and me. You should feel lucky to have someone like Professor Kukui looking after you and wanting to protect you. I know what family problems are, and even if the two teachers are not your real parents, did you not feel that they are acting as such ? - Yes, you're right. - I think you should talk to each other to solve the problem and that everything will go back to how it was before. It makes us sad, my friends and I, to see you like this. Professor Kukui seems sad too, and you yourself seem lost, and we are missing this complicity that you have. But know that we will be there for you to hear as before. We encourage you. - I understand, thank you very much Lilie. - You're welcome Ash. <br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>The long awaited day has finally arrived. The party is in full swing. This is the meeting of all s families in the Pokémon school . The festivities begin little by little around a good feast and exchanges. As agreed, Samson Oak phoned his cousin who could not come for professional reasons, but they get along very well anyway. Students at Pokémon School are excited to talk about their family speech, but still feel stressed about speaking to an audience. But Professor Kukui came to see them to try to reassure them : </p>
<p>- Everything will be fine, children. You have done a good job with a good heart, you can already be proud of yourself, because I am proud of you and I will be there to encourage you.</p>
<p>His pupils blush and feel motivated. Only Ash fears a little for his speech which is not exactly like the others. He wonders how it will be. His mother comes to see him to encourage him.</p>
<p>- Good luck, darling.<br/>- Thanks Mom.</p>
<p>The school bell has just rang, it's time to start the speeches for the students. It is Professor Kukui who opens hostilities.</p>
<p>- Alola to all. Welcome to this family celebration which brings us all together for the best and for what makes the wealth of the Alola region. And to perpetuate this tradition, the students of the Pokémon school are responsible for delivering beautiful speeches of praise to you on the people who are most important to them. We will let them pass, but before we start, I suggest that we adults can also follow the example of children by talking about our families. This advice was given to me by one of my dear students, and I thought he had a great idea. To give a little example, I talk a little about my family. I had very good parents who took good care of me and left me a beautiful mysterious inheritance, but being often very busy with their occupations and me in my training of trainer, I was for that taken care of by Dean Hala as a coach and sponsor. And besides, it reminds me of a rather vague meeting that changed my life…</p>
<p>People wonder what this meeting may be like, but it may be too personal or he doesn't remember it enough.</p>
<p>- But enough about me. Dear adults, speak a little about yourself before letting the children speak.</p>
<p>Each adult talks a little about their family, who also influenced their children. Kiawe's parents, for example, admit how Kiawe's grandfather was a role model for their grandson. But only Délia admits that she does not have many memories of her childhood, and speaks very little about them. Once all the adults talked about their families from their point of view, it was the children 's turn to give their speech expressing how they feel for their family. Lilie admits having family time problems with her mother and brother, without knowing her father for that matter, but she is certain of the love that each one has for herself, and she has a good butler who takes good care of her . Mallow says his family translates to their restaurant which is a symbol for them. She does not have many memories of her missing mother , and over time she ended up taking on her role in the house. She loves her father very much and has great admiration for her brother. Suiren is pleased to say that it is the passion for the sea that unites her family. She often sins with her father, her mother cooks very well and gets along well with her two sisters. Sophocles says that he has excellent parents who are fascinated by their son and who cook well, as well as an excellent cousin whom he greatly admires and who is Professor Kukui's best friend. It's Molayne. Kiawe says he loves his family very much and watches over and protects and maintains their family farm. He loves his parents and his sister very much, but his hero is his grandfather who helped him grow and make him what he is. He misses him a lot but he often thinks of him and paying tribute to him. It was now Ash's turn to pass. Already, it seems to have started badly, because the young trainer feels a big stress which prevents him from pronouncing a sentence correctly.</p>
<p>- Good ... Hello ... I ... I will ...</p>
<p>People feel his distress, and are not sure how to reassure him. They still send him a smile of encouragement. It is then his Pokémon who come to encourage and reassure him by going towards him with all their affection. Ash feels like a calming that ends up accentuated by a word from Professor Kukui.</p>
<p>- We're with you, Ash.<br/>- Thank you all. It's better now. I can start over from the beginning. I want you to know first that I have the greatest mom who has always been there for me. And since she let me go on a trip, my family has grown with my many friends. I can talk about my mom for a long time , but I need to talk about someone in particular today.</p>
<p>He then turns his gaze to the main interested party.</p>
<p>- Professor Kukui, you have to know that, whatever the others think, but maybe they think like me, but in truth, I like you as you were before, in your old outfit, because it represented what characterizes you. As you are here today, it is not you. You may have become more serious and more distant in your relationships, but I loved Professor Kukui who watches over everyone with a very friendly and fatherly attitude. I'm sorry I told you that you weren't my father, because even if you are, you act like one, and I liked that. I didn't think I was important to someone, I didn't think I deserved protection, but I deserve a father like Professor Kukui. He was there for me up when I 've decid ed to stay in the area, he welcomed me into his class in this wonderful school, he made me meet friends, it allowed me to capture my Alola's first Pokémon, even his pet Rockruff, and he fed us, trained us. He did a lot for me, more than a teacher should do. And in return, I always wanted him to be the happiest man in the world and I blame myself for having done the wrong thing the last time. We formed as a family with Professor Burnet who became like my second mom. Professor Kukui, I apologize for what I did when you wanted to protect me. Come back as before please. Even if you don't consider me your child, I still see you as my father. I'm really sorry because I love you, Professor Kukui, or rather, Dad.  </p>
<p>The words touched everyone's hearts to the point that they shed tears, and it was especially Professor Kukui who was most affected. Her tears, however, do not show the expression on her face which is hidden by her cap. Instead, he begins to unbutton his shirt and then undress and rushes towards Ash ... To give him a big hug. It is a spectacle full of emotions for all the public who observes this scene.</p>
<p>- Me too Ash, I love you, admits Professor Kukui. I missed you, and I apologize too.</p>
<p>Professor Burnet also joins the family hug. Dean Hala observes this scene from afar with his grandson, and is happy to see that his little protege is smiling again. Délia also feels happy for her son to have been able to find a father. And all the students of the school have been waiting for this scene for a long time.</p>
<p>- I think we can formalize our relationship in front of everyone, teachers ? - Yes Ash. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The hug could have lasted forever, especially since it is followed by applause, but it is interrupted by a resounding noise which turns out to be fireworks. Everyone heads for this wonderful family show. It was incredibly beautiful with a thousand colors. Ash and the teachers watched him with Delia and their Pokémon.</p>
<p>- I'm glad you found your old outfit, Professor Kukui. It was weird to see you well dressed.<br/>- Same with me, Ash. I was too hot by force in this outfit, and I did not feel comfortable.<br/>- So, is everything arranged ? - Yes of course. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Watching the fireworks together and the festivities, they seem to definitively put an end to their quarrel to turn to the future which is tense for them and smiles on them. Scanning the horizon, Alola's family rediscovers their gaiety. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>